


Double Trouble

by saturnalyia



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Lucas having a sexual epiphany that Yuqi didi is HOT, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnalyia/pseuds/saturnalyia
Summary: Lucas finds out that Yuqi and Jackson have been fucking on the semi-regular. They invite him to join and he realises just how much he wants them both.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Jackson Wang, Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Jackson Wang, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Song Yuqi/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I referred to this fic as the "yuqi gets DP-ed fic" throughout the entire process of writing it, which should give you an indication of just how much of this is porn (most of it), and how much of it is plot (none of it). it's FILTHY
> 
> thank you [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee) for being the best cheerleader ever, and for making me feel like I wasn't totally wasting my time writing this incredibly niche ship lmao

Something is going on behind that door, Lucas is sure of it. He frowns, contemplates whether it would be creepy to put his ear against the door, then decides that it is. He hears a muffled thump, nonetheless.

“Uh, Yuqi?” he calls out, hesitating. “Is everything — okay?”

A pause. Then: “Yeah—”

Yuqi’s voice cracks on the single syllable, and she clears her throat, coughs slightly. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Sorry, just — hang on.”

Everything does not sound fine, but who is Lucas to press for answers when Yuqi clearly doesn’t want to share? He makes a face, hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants, and is about to leave, when the door is yanked open.

Yuqi pokes her face out, holds the door as closed as she can without decapitating herself. Her hair is down, soft curls wild around her round cheeks. There’s a tiny smear of mascara under one eye, like she hadn’t taken her makeup off properly last night. Her cheeks are faintly flushed. She blinks up at Lucas. “Sorry, I, um — well, what do you want?”

Lucas feels incredibly silly for a reason he cannot identify. “Um, I was just coming to get you — the producers want to have a meeting before today’s shoot. In the conference room.”

“Yeah, okay. Cool.” She beams at him, but there’s something tight and forced about her smile. Her right hand is still clutching onto the edge of the door, holding it in place, like she’s afraid he’ll try and barge his way in. 

He stares at her. The collar of the oversized t-shirt she’s wearing is loose, and without looking for it he realises that there’s a reddening bruise just above the dip of her collarbone.

She must catch his gaze wandering, because she makes a yelping sort of noise, snapping his attention back to her face. “Well, I need to get changed,” she declares, “so I can just — meet you there?”

Lucas feels like his skin is too hot, like the corridor is too narrow. Like Yuqi is standing way too close to him, with her sparkling eyes and loose t-shirts and fucking  _ hickeys _ on her neck…

He takes a big step backwards, away from her. Digs his phone out of his pocket, unlocks it and stares at the screen. “Yeah, fine,” he mumbles, and his palms are  _ so sweaty,  _ god, “I’ll just go find Jackson, he’s not in his room—”

“Wait, no—”

Yuqi reaches towards him, but she clearly doesn’t want to step out of her room and Lucas is too far for her to reach. He’s already tapped on Jackson’s contact name, but he doesn’t hold the phone up to his ear. She has a look of sheer panic on her face.

Then, from behind her:

“Shit, fuck!” 

And the unmistakable sound of that fucking horrible hamster dance song flooding out from her room. Lucas knows only one person who’d use that song as their ringtone, and that someone was gleefully showing it off at dinner last night.

It’s one thing to find out, at half-past eight in the morning, that Yuqi-didi  _ fucks.  _ It’s another thing to find out that she’s been fucking  _ Jackson Wang _ of all people.

Yuqi sighs heavily, eyes closing, and leans her forehead against the door with a soft thunk. “For god’s sake, why isn’t your phone on silent?”

“Slipped my mind — in case you don’t remember, I was somewhat preoccupied last night—”

This is it. This is how Lucas dies. He can already feel his brain melting out of his ears. He takes another gigantic step back, so far that he’s practically pressed up against the opposite wall. Yuqi opens her eyes, turns her head to look at him, still leaning against the door.

“I’m going to go,” Lucas says, and his voice is all weird and strangled in the back of his throat. He scrunches up his face, tries again. “You can join us in the conference room when you’re ready. And, uh — bring him with you.”

Yuqi straightens up slightly. “Lucas,” she says, in that way she does, like she’s older than him even though she’s not, they’re the same age, and in fact Lucas is nine months older than her. But she says his name like he’s a child and it makes him feel small and he hates it.

“I’ll see you later,” he says, and then he turns and flees.

* * *

The meeting is already underway by the time Yuqi and Jackson arrive, five minutes apart, a transparent attempt to avoid detection. She’s changed into a blouse with a ruffled collar that artfully covers the hickey on her neck, but still — the knowledge that it’s there, sitting on her pale skin, burns into Lucas’s consciousness.

Baby-jie nudges him. “Xuxi,” she whispers, and he can see the concern in her eyes, “are you okay? You seem...out of it.”

Lucas feels his gaze flicker over to Yuqi again, before he rips it away. He can still see her, out of the corner of his eye, resting her cheek in the heel of her hand as Director Yao runs through the schedule for the shooting.

“Yeah, I’m good — just a little tired,” he replies, shooting Baby-jie a bright grin. He tilts his head at her, and winks for effect. “Is jiejie worried about me?”

Baby-jie rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, and she stops asking.

When Lucas lets himself glance at Yuqi again, she’s staring directly at him. Something prickles on the back of his neck.

He attempts to slip out of the conference room the second the meeting ends, but Yuqi catches him, right as he makes it round the table and towards the back door. Her hand on his forearm is so small, and she’s not even exerting any force, but still he freezes in his tracks.

The rest of the cast and crew are still filing out of the room, but it’s emptying quickly. It takes Lucas a second to realise that Jackson is not leaving with everyone else. He’s just standing there, a few steps behind Yuqi, and he’s always had a larger-than-life presence but in this moment it’s more oppressive than it’s ever felt.

“Lucas,” she says, and there it is again, that tone — the one that says,  _ you’re being difficult,  _ and he just wants to back away into a wall until both she and Jackson leave.

But he’s not a fucking coward, so he stands his ground. Folds his arms across his chest while trying to simultaneously shrug, which he thinks maybe doesn’t come across as nonchalant as he’d have liked, but he’s committed to it now. 

“Yukhei,” Jackson says, stepping forward, and the fact that he’s speaking in Cantonese makes something inside Lucas feel all twisty. Exposed. Like Jackson’s prodding at something gaping and raw inside of him.

“Jackson,” he replies, very pointedly not in Cantonese, then adds,  _ “Ge.” _ Because he may be uncomfortable and desperate to get out of this would-be conversation, but he’s not  _ rude. _ He attempts another shrug, which goes about as well as the first one. “It’s fine, you guys don’t have to worry.”

Yuqi glances at Jackson, and he glances at her, and there’s an exchange of something unspoken between them, something Lucas isn’t privy to. He bites down on his lower lip, bites down on the urge to pout.

“Seriously, I won’t tell anyone,” he says, and he means it. Why would he tell anyone when he can just erase this memory from his brain entirely? He’s trying to erase the conversation they’re having, even as it’s happening. “You guys can do what you want, you’re adults. It’s none of my business. I won’t breathe a word.”

There’s a beat of silence, then Jackson nods, and claps him on the shoulder. “Good man,” he says, in Cantonese again, and Lucas wishes he would stop. “Thanks.”

Behind Jackson, Yuqi offers him a small smile. She looks unsure of herself. Lucas refuses to meet her gaze.

* * *

When shooting starts, Lucas makes sure to keep far away from Yuqi and Jackson both. It’s not too difficult — Baby-jie has always been more than happy to take him under her wing, and she does the same for him today. She’d always been the one he’d turn to when he was feeling shy, and he supposes he’s feeling shy now, though he can’t quite understand why. Or what he’s supposedly feeling shy about.

The crew are adjusting the lighting for the next segment, and Lucas takes the chance to step out of the oppressive mid-afternoon sun for a moment, hiding in the feeble shade of a nearby birch. He squints out across the square, to where Yuqi is talking to Chen-ge and laughing, tossing her head back. The stylists have pulled her hair into two low ponytails, and along with the white windbreakers they’ve all been given she has on a pair of loose denim shorts. As far as Lucas can tell, the makeup artists have done an expert job at covering up the hickey on her neck.

She looks every bit the girl-next-door. But Lucas remembers the flushed look on her face when she’d opened the door for him that morning. 

“Hey, you alright?” Jackson appears on his other side, and Lucas almost jumps to see him there. He wonders how obvious it was that he’d been staring at Yuqi. If it was obvious, Jackson doesn’t say anything about it, just hands Lucas a bottle of the  _ Anmuxi _ yogurt drink. Lucas takes it, and cracks open the bottle. It’s not his favourite taste in the world but he’s grateful for the drink. His throat feels suddenly very dry.

Jackson drops down to sit on the stone ledge by the tree, peers up at Lucas. “Hey, can I ask you something?” he says, in a tone of voice that suggests he’s going to ask anyway, regardless of what Lucas says.

Lucas nods, anyway. “Yeah,” he mumbles, trying to seem unbothered, “go ahead.” He tips his head back and takes a long drink to avoid having to make eye contact.

“Do you like Yuqi?”

Lucas sucks in a sharp inhale of breath, and the drink shoots down his windpipe, sending a stab of pain through his chest. He hacks violently, thumping on his chest with an open palm. Jackson, meanwhile, has jumped to his feet and is hitting Lucas on the back in an attempt to help. Lucas doesn’t think it’s helping.

He waves at Jackson to stop, please. Grimaces at him and croaks out, “What the hell?”

Jackson shrugs with one shoulder, all easy and casual like he’d asked Lucas whether he’d lunch yet, or something equally inane. He turns, and Lucas makes the mistake of following his gaze. They watch as Yuqi, who’s now talking to Baby-jie, giggles at something and covers her mouth with one hand, eyes crinkling up into crescents.

“You were looking at her all funny,” Jackson says, in rapidfire Cantonese, and Lucas rips his gaze away from Yuqi like he’s been burned. But Jackson doesn’t look accusing, or angry, or even judgmental. “If you like her, I’ll back off. We’ve just hooked up a couple of times. It’s not anything deeper than that.”

Lucas scrunches up his face. “I don’t — it’s not that.” And it’s not, he thinks. He’s always thought that Yuqi was pretty, but cute girls aren’t really his type and he’d never seen her as much more than a good friend and  _ Yuqi-didi. _ But now he’s finding out that she  _ fucks,  _ and that when she’s just been fucked she looks all sexy in a rumpled kind of way, and it’s doing his head in.

And Jackson says they’ve hooked up a couple of times! He can’t believe neither Yuqi nor Jackson told him. Not that they have any obligation to, of course, but—

“How long has this been going on?” he asks. He hopes that sounds like a casual bro-to-bro question, and not like an accusation.

“Almost a year,” Jackson replies, matter-of-factly. “First time was when I was a guest on the show last year. Then a couple of times here and there, in Korea and in China. Whenever we overlap and need a bit of stress relief, you know?”

No, Lucas does not know. He’s slept with girls, of course — plenty of them. And maybe drunkenly made out with Kun once, but no one needs to know about that. So it’s not that Lucas doesn’t have experience with casual hook-ups. But — it’s  _ Yuqi-didi. _

He chances a glance over at Yuqi again. She’s sitting on a low ledge, legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles, tapping away at her phone. But maybe she notices someone’s eyes on her, because she looks up, eyes wide and surprised.

When she sees Lucas, her lips quirk into a half smile. She twitches her nose at him and winks, before turning her attention back to her phone.

Lucas swallows tightly. He doesn’t know how he never noticed before something that seems so obvious to him now. 

Jackson chuckles lowly to himself. Lucas stares at him, feeling a sudden rush of panic that he’s been exposed. “I don’t  _ like _ her,” he grumbles out, desperately fumbling around for another explanation for why his face is doing whatever it’s doing, “I just — can’t believe neither of you told me. I thought we were friends. Way to leave me out.”

This makes Jackson’s smile widen, and something glints in his eyes like a cat about to pounce. “If you were feeling left out,” he purrs, “all you had to do was say. I’d be down for you to join us, and I know for a fact that Yuqi feels the same.”

Lucas feels his face spasm. He gapes at Jackson. “That’s not — I’m not—”

“Think about it!” Jackson calls out, already walking away, and then the producers are calling them back to start filming, and Lucas’s head is spinning.

* * *

Lucas’s heart is hammering and sweat slicks his skin. His feet pound against the marble floor as he tears through the shopping mall, looking for one of his cast members. This part of the show is always his favourite, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he lets his competitive spirit take over. And the physical exertion makes it a piece of cake to keep his mind off Yuqi, or Jackson, or Yuqi and Jackson both.

Then he rounds a corner, and slams bodily into Yuqi. He thinks that their respective cameramen have a minor collision as well, which would be amusing if Lucas had any space in his brain to process anything other than the fact that Yuqi is pressed up against him, her hands on his biceps, his on her hips.

He snatches them away, stumbles back, away from her. They’re on the same team, so he supposes he should be happy that they’ve found each other. But all he can think of is the fact that he can’t find his voice, that he’s just staring at her and gaping at her.

She shouts at him. “Jackson!” she yells.

Lucas blinks. He’s not Jackson.

Yuqi grabs his arm and yanks him away, which is when Lucas realises that Jackson is pelting down the corridor at top speed towards them. He stumbles a little before he finds his feet, the two of them heading towards the central plaza.

“I’ll cover you,” Yuqi says, breathlessly. She hangs onto Lucas’s arm as they slow down, coming to a stop by the fountain. Lucas whirls round, extending his arms in front of Yuqi like a shield as Jackson approaches, laughing and panting and leaning down onto his knees. Yuqi presses her hand onto Lucas's back, right between his shoulder blades where the name tag is firmly stuck on with velcro. “Lucas, I’ll protect your name tag, you go get Jia’er.”

“Nice plan, Qiqi,” Jackson sing-songs, and Lucas’s brain short-circuits slightly as he tries to figure out if Jackson is being facetious, or if he actually calls Yuqi that. Jackson circles around them like he’s stalking his prey. The cameramen rotate accordingly, keeping their respective marks within shot. 

Lucas darts forward, one arm outstretched over Jackson’s shoulder to snatch at where his name tag should be. But Jackson whips round, quick as lightning, and Lucas stumbles into air. Yuqi, her hand still pressed against his back, protecting him, stumbles with him, slamming into his back. Her other hand flies to his hip to steady herself, and Lucas feels the contact like a brand.

When Jackson lurches forward, Lucas is ready. He steps backwards, and Yuqi has to shuffle to make way for him. The hand on his hip curls into the hem of his t-shirt. Lucas really needs to focus on Jackson, make sure he doesn’t get an opportunity to attack, but he can hear Yuqi breathing behind him and it’s all he can think about.

The next time Jackson lunges at them, he manages to get one arm wrapped all around Lucas, reaching up from below to snatch at his name tag. Their chests slam together, and the force sends them staggering backwards, Yuqi yelping as Lucas presses up against her to try and get away. The three of them are twisted together as Lucas curls his own arm around Jackson, who will not, for the life of him, stop wriggling.

“Wang Jia’er!” Yuqi shrieks, from behind Lucas. He feels her hand get wrenched away from his back, and in a panic he whirls away. But it’s too late, Jackson has a firm hand fisted around his nametag, and Yuqi’s still clutching onto the hem of his shirt when she stumbles and falls. It happens in a second, and suddenly Lucas’s name tag is clutched in Jackson’s hand, and his t-shirt is ripped right across the back.

Lucas collapses to the ground as Jackson laughs, and Yuqi clambers to her feet, edging away. Her gaze darts towards him on the ground. “Lucas, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he calls out, and he would be annoyed at having lost the competition, but he’s mostly just thinking about how it had felt to have the two of them pressed up against him, sticky with sweat and stiflingly hot. He coughs into an elbow, leans back on his hands with his legs splayed out before him, and watches the showdown.

“Qiqi, just give up now,” Jackson teases, grinning toothily at her. The nickname rolls off his tongue like sugar. Yuqi doesn’t even flinch at it.

She’s crouched low, circling Jackson even as he circles her. A smirk toys at her lips, and her eyes glint. Something crackles between the two of them, in the way their eyes lock, like all of this is just a dance, a secretly choreographed back-and-forth. 

Yuqi lunges forward, one arm reaching from below. Jackson parries her arm away with one hand. The other flies to her waist, holding her at bay. Lucas stares — Jackson’s hand looks so large against Yuqi’s small waist, like he could snap her in two. 

Lucas turns away, feeling inexplicably like he’s watching something too intimate for his gaze, and reaches for a bottle of water. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jackson charge forward, wrapping Yuqi up in his arms entirely and snatching her name tag off her back in one swift rip.

“Huang Xuxi, OUT,” comes the announcer’s voice through the speakers, not a moment later. “Song Yuqi, OUT.”

Jackson lets out a scream of a laugh, waving energetically as he goes running off in the opposite direction, his cameraman struggling to keep up. Song Yuqi smiles and rolls her eyes, reaching out a hand to help Lucas up. His shirt is still hanging open in the back.

“I have to go get changed,” Lucas points out. His cameraman nods and says that he’ll head back to the control room, and that Lucas should join the other eliminated members when he’s done. Lucas is about to turn and head off, when Yuqi touches him on the elbow.

“I’ll go with Lucas,” she says, to her cameraman. “We’ll join the others after.”

She doesn’t wait for disagreement, immediately tugging on Lucas's wrist and pulling him away. In any case, most of the footage with Lucas’s entire back exposed will be unusable, so the cameramen let them go without a fight.

The dressing rooms are set up towards the back of the mall, and Yuqi falls into step with him as they make their way over. She peers at his back, holding up the ripped material curiously. “How the hell did he do this to you?” she says, laughing. Her fingers brush against the skin between his shoulder blades, and he clenches his jaw to stop himself from shivering.

They stop outside the door to the dressing room. Lucas can hear the soft murmur of voices inside. He turns to look at Yuqi. Her skin is glowing, cheeks pink from the physical activity. Wisps of hair have come loose from her ponytails, and they stick to her forehead and neck. 

“Uh,” Lucas says. He should just walk into the dressing room, but it feels like once he opens that door, this moment will be over. And, for some reason, he gets the sense that if he lets the moment pass just like this, he’s going to regret it.

Yuqi smiles at him. She’s so much shorter than him, and has to tip her chin up to make eye contact. “I talked to Jia’er, earlier,” she starts, trailing off like she wants him to read her meaning into the silence. Her eyes are wide, and sparkling the way they always seem to do. Except that this time, there’s a bit of edge in her gaze. Lucas feels a creeping sense of deja vu.

“What, uh—what did you talk to him about?”

She tilts her head to one side. “Oh, just stuff,” she demurs, then quirks one corner of her lips into a coy smirk. “We’re thinking of hanging out in my room tonight.”

Lucas feels the moment his throat closes. He sucks in a sharp inhale, desperately trying to get some air into his constricted lungs. “Yeah?” he manages, “Okay, cool.”

“You’re welcome to join us, if you’d like,” she says, and if there was any doubt in Lucas’s mind about what she meant, all of that is gone when she follows this up with, “Jia’er said he’d told you I was down for it. And, just so you know—he's right.”

Lucas stares at her. He’s pretty sure his eyes are about to pop out of his head. Yuqi just smiles at him, so sweetly, so innocently, and touches him gently on the forearm. “Well,” she says, and he can hear the playfulness in her voice, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

And then she’s turning and walking away, and Lucas is left, once again, reeling.

* * *

Lucas lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He’d ordered room service for dinner, taken a freezing cold shower, and tried to distract himself by flipping through channels on the TV. But it turns out that Spongebob reruns aren’t sufficiently distracting, because his thoughts keep drifting back to Yuqi, and Jackson, and the thinly veiled implication of  _ you’re welcome to join us. _

With a groan, Lucas flips onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow. He should just go to sleep, but how is supposed to do that when he  _ knows _ that Jackson and Yuqi are just a few doors down, doing god knows what. He wonders if Yuqi likes to be on top, wonders what it would be like to look up at her for once, and then immediately feels both shame and arousal coil in his gut.

He doesn’t think they were joking, at the very least. The invitation is as genuine as it gets — the question is just whether Lucas wants to accept it. Or, no — Lucas definitely  _ wants _ to. The question is whether he  _ dares. _

“Fuck,” he hisses, feeling his dick twitch in his sweatpants. This is stupid. Since when was he the kind of person who’d turn down sex? And sex with not one, but  _ two  _ incredibly hot people. Both of whom seem perfectly happy with casual sex, which means that Lucas doesn’t need to worry about messy feelings getting in the way. There are literally no downsides to all of this.

Before he can overthink and convince himself otherwise, Lucas grabs his phone and keycard and head out, striding purposefully down the hallway to Yuqi’s room. The corridor is empty, but Lucas knows the rest of the cast and crew are all staying on the same floor, and if anyone catches him dithering outside Yuqi’s room there will be questions asked. Questions that he will not be able to answer.

He raps on the door sharply. Maybe a little too sharply. He doesn’t want to come across as too aggressive. He grimaces, heart doing a little flutter of nervousness in his chest.

“Who is it?” Yuqi calls out, and Lucas is yanked back to this morning, when he’d stood outside this exact same door, a blissfully ignorant fool.

“It’s me,” Lucas replies, then adds, “Lucas.” Just for good measure.

He hears footsteps and then the door is flung open, but it’s not Yuqi standing there, it’s Jackson. And he doesn’t have a shirt on. Lucas’s heart skids to a stop at the unexpected sight of Jackson’s broad chest, the curves of his pecs.

Jackson grins at him. “You’ll have plenty of time to look as much you want,” he teases, stepping aside to let Lucas in. The blush that floods Lucas’s cheeks is burning hot. He ducks his head down and strides into the room. Jackson shuts the door behind him, latches it.

Yuqi’s sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her. They look soft, and smooth, and Lucas is struck by a sudden urge to run his hands along her skin. He clenches his hands into fists in the pockets of his sweatpants.

“We thought you weren’t coming,” she says, voice light and breezy. Her hair is loose, and she’s in an oversized hoodie and these tiny, pale pink, shorts. There’s something about her lips, the way they look puffy and rosy pink, that makes Lucas think that she and Jackson have been kissing. Not to mention the fact that Jackson is shirtless.

Jackson hops onto the bed, still beaming. “So,” he says, enthusiastic as ever, “what do you want to do?”

For a sudden, panicked, moment, Lucas wonders if he’d misinterpreted this entirely. Maybe they’re asking him if he wants to play video games, or watch a movie. Maybe he should suggest they play bridge, or something. He blinks at them, and when he tries to speak there are no words.

When he doesn’t respond, Jackson wriggles closer to where he’s standing. “Yuqi and I were just making out,” he declares happily, and Lucas feels something explode in his chest. Jackson looks unbearably pleased with himself. “Do you want to join in?”

Yuqi reaches forward and smacks Jackson on the arm. She gets up onto her knees and shuffles towards the edge of the bed and holds her hands out to Lucas. “Sorry, Jia’er’s just very excited,” she says, beckoning him forward. He does so, and takes her hands in his own. Her hands are small, and warm, and her fingers feel long and slender. His grip on her hands tightens slightly as she moves even closer, until their chests are almost touching. He can feel his heart pulsing in his neck.

“I don’t want to interrupt anything,” he says, voice cracking. There’s an easy familiarity between Yuqi and Jackson, something he hadn’t noticed before. But it’s clear as day, looking at them now, that they’ve been intimate before.

Yuqi, though, gives him such a warm smile that it almost makes him forget that he’s the odd one out. “You’re not interrupting anything,” she says, “we both want you here. We’re kinda glad you found out. We’ve talked about you before, you know?”

Lucas did not know that. He also does not know how to handle this information. Yuqi giggles under her breath, and places his hands on her waist. She doesn’t appear to have any make-up on, but her lashes are dark as she looks up at him through them. “Do you want to kiss me?” she asks, voice husky is that way that people say is sexy, and which he’s never really understood, not until now.

“Yes,” he exhales, stumbling forward, pressing himself up against her, her waist slender in his hands. She tips her chin up, her own hands sliding up his chest, arms dangling over his shoulders. Lucas leans down and presses his lips against hers. 

Her mouth is soft and warm, and when he kisses her, she melts against him. He moves his hands to the small of her back, and pulls her even closer, which draws a small, satisfied mewl out of her. Her lips part, and he slips his tongue into her mouth, skin electric as she meets his tongue with her own. When she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, teething at the delicate skin gently, it sends a jolt of desire rocketing down through his gut and straight to his groin.

She pulls away from him, and she’s smiling but her pupils are blown out and Lucas can see a tinge of pink dusted across her cheeks. He brings one hand up to her face, thumbs at the round curve of her cheekbone. Her skin feels hot beneath his skin.

“What do you want now, Yukhei?” Jackson asks this in Cantonese, and Lucas realises that he’s stretched out across the bed behind them, watching them with an almost predatory gaze in his eyes. There’s a very distinct bulge in his sweatpants. And Lucas was one-half of the reason for that. The thought makes the heat in his groin tighten.

“I want — can I watch you guys kiss?” Lucas stammers out, his voice shaky. He glances from Jackson to Yuqi. They’re both smiling at him.

“Of course you can,” Yuqi says, impossibly sweet, and then she’s tugging on his arm so he’s sitting on the bed, shuffles him to lean against the headboard. Lucas kicks off the bedroom slippers he’d had on and follows her lead, transfixed by the way she moves, graceful and lithe. 

When she swings one leg over his lap so she’s straddling him, Lucas feels like his entire body’s been set aflame. She looks down at him, resting her weight on his thighs. “Is this okay?”

It’s more than okay. It’s fucking brilliant. But Lucas has lost his ability to speak, so he just nods mutely, and watches as Yuqi grins devilishly at Jackson, dragging him in for a kiss. They’re much rougher than Yuqi was with Lucas. Jackson’s hands are immediately on her face, her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. They kiss open-mouthed, and from where he’s sitting Lucas has such a clear view of Yuqi shoving her tongue into Jackson’s mouth it makes him feel light-headed. Yuqi is running her hands all the way up Jackson’s abs, across his pecs, and Lucas sees her thumb at his nipples. Sees the way it makes Jackson jerk towards her, hears the growl of pleasure it drags out of him.

He doesn’t realise when he’d started running his hands up and down Yuqi’s thighs. She moans against Jackson’s mouth, shifts in Lucas’s lap to get a better angle, and the friction against Lucas’s dick makes his breath hitch in his chest. He must make a sound of some sort, because Yuqi cracks one eye at him, her lips quirking in a smirk as Jackson pulls away from her mouth and starts to kiss down her neck. 

Yuqi tips her head back as Jackson sucks at the soft skin at her neck, and Lucas thinks there’ll be at least one more hickey for the make-up artists to cover up tomorrow. The shuddering exhale of pleasure that Yuqi releases sends a shiver coursing through Lucas. He slips his hands further up her thighs, fingers beneath her shorts, until he touches the delicate lace of her panties.

“Mm,” Yuqi says, looking down at him through hooded lids. She has one hand on Jackson’s shoulder for balance. The other she uses to reach up into his hair, running her nails along his scalp. Then she shifts her hips, dragging herself up along his dick and back down again. He gasps out, fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs, and tries to stop himself from thrusting against her.

Jackson shoves his hands up under Yuqi’s hoodie, and Lucas can tell immediately that he’s slipped all the way up to grab her breasts. She groans, eyes fluttering shut, twisting in Lucas’s lap, and then Jackson does something that makes her let out a little yelp. Jackson grins at Lucas, and winks. 

“Jia’er,” Yuqi gasps out, opening her eyes. She licks her bottom lip. “Ask Xuxi if he wants to see.”

Lucas drags his gaze from Yuqi to Jackson. There’s a playful glint in Jackson’s eyes. “Yukhei,” he asks, “do you want to see Qiqi’s tits? Do you want to see how pretty they are? How perky?”

Fuck. Lucas lets out a strangled moan. “Yes, fuck,” he manages to get out, “fuck,  _ please.” _

“Do you wanna see how perfectly they fit in my hands?” Jackson continues, teasing relentlessly. “Do you wanna see how I flick her pretty nipples, how it makes her squirm?”

Lucas thinks he might cry if he doesn’t get to see Yuqi’s tits, right now, this instant. “Please,” he cries out, fingers gripping so tightly into Yuqi’s thighs that he’s sure it must hurt. “Ge, please.”

Jackson laughs, light and carefree, and removes his hands from Yuqi’s breasts so that he can drag her hoodie off her, and the t-shirt she’s wearing underneath as well. Lucas stares in almost reverent awe as Yuqi arches her back and tugs her top off, dropping her clothes onto the floor by the bed. Her tits are just as pretty and perky as Jackson said, and Lucas thinks that even though they aren’t huge, they look like they’d fit perfectly into his hands.

“Go on, touch her,” Jackson encourages, and Yuqi flutters her eyelashes at him a little, like this is all a game to her.

Lucas doesn’t need to be asked twice. He slides his hands up along Yuqi’s waist, along her ribs, until finally he’s cupping her breasts in his hands. They’re weighty and round in his palms, and when he massages them they feel soft and supple. He runs his thumbs over her nipples, hard and pebbled, and she twists in his lap, teeth digging into her lower lip.

“She’s very sensitive there,” Jackson informs him. “She likes it when you suck her tits.”

Lucas is grateful for Jackson’s guidance from the sidelines, because he’s completely lost the ability to form any coherent thoughts, and he’s not sure he’d know what to do with this Yuqi, topless and squirming against his dick, otherwise.

He leans forward and takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking slightly as he pinches the other between his thumb and forefinger. Yuqi groans, arches into him, one hand fisting in his hair. “Fuck, yes,” she hisses out. Lucas flicks his tongue over her nipple, and then again, relishing in the way it makes her jerk and whimper, breaths coming hot and heavy.

Her hands reach down to fumble with his t-shirt. “Take this off, take it off,” she demands, and Lucas reluctantly releases her from his mouth to let her peel his shirt off him. When he does, she runs her hands down his chest, sparkly little acrylic fingernails dragging gently across his skin, all the way down his abs. He flexes a little, both pleased with and embarrassed by the attention.

“God,” she breathes, on all fours between his legs, peering up at him, her hands splayed out on his stomach, “you’re so hot, you’re so fucking hot.”

Jackson laughs. “You weren’t nearly this awestruck the first time you saw me topless,” he complains, and then brings his hand down on her ass in a firm slap. The sound rings through the room, and shoots straight to Lucas’s dick. He feels — and sees — it twitch in his sweatpants.

Yuqi ignores Jackson. She dips her head down, until her mouth is right next to his dick, and it’s probably just his mind playing tricks on him but he  _ swears _ he can feel her breath through his sweatpants and boxers, right on the head of his dick.

“Can I suck you off?” she asks, like he’s the one doing her a favour, and Lucas scrambles to say yes so quickly that he’s not even sure he gets any coherent words out. In any case, the message seems to get across, because she lets out a pleased little giggle and hooks her fingers into his sweatpants and boxers, dragging them down all at once. His dick springs out, achingly hard and desperate to be touched.

She bats her eyelashes at him, wrapping one small hand around the base of his dick. It’s the slightest contact, but Lucas sucks in a sharp breath and has to fist his hands in the sheets to stop his hips from jerking. “Mm,” she hums again, leaning closer, and then she’s sticking out one pointy pink tongue and swirling it around the head of his cock, impossibly, frustratingly, slow. Her gaze is cast down, and Lucas can hear his own breathing, raspy and shattered, as he watches her.

“Qiqi,” Jackson says, the amusement evident in his voice, “stop teasing. He looks like he’s going to explode.”

Ordinarily, Lucas might bristle at being called out like that, but he  _ is  _ about to explode, and he  _ needs _ Yuqi to suck his dick properly or he thinks he might actually, literally, combust. He groans, tipping his head back so that it knocks into the headboard. His entire body feels so tightly coiled, his muscles trembling with the effort of keeping still.

_ “Please,”  _ he manages to rasp out, and he doesn’t think he’s ever heard his voice this way before.

“You look so pretty, Xuxi,” says Yuqi, and he barely has time to process that before suddenly her spit-slicked lips are pushing down over the head of his dick, and then he’s slipping into the slippery wetness of her mouth. Her tongue drags along the underside of the shaft, pressing against him as she sucks her cheeks in and slides all the way down, then back up.

Lucas realises abruptly that his eyes are closed. He opens them, tips his chin down so he can look at Yuqi. He doesn’t want to miss a single second of this. Her ass is in the air, her back beautifully arched, as she leans down and sucks him into her mouth, a little deeper each time, her tongue moving in waves over him. 

Then she sinks all the way down, and instead of sliding back up — she keeps going. He feels the head of his dick bump against the back of her throat, feels her muscles pulse around him. Feels the way she pushes deeper, opening up for him, until it feels like her entire throat is tightening around him, and Lucas has been deepthroated before, but  _ not like this. _ Never like this. 

When she rises back up, breathless and eyes shining, Lucas chokes out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He’s panting, and he wants to say something to her but all the blood in his body has swelled into his cock and he’s lost the ability to do anything except reach out to her, hand on her face, on her breast, tweaking one nipple and drawing a broken little whimper from her.

He wants to kiss her, but she’s already dipping back down to his dick, and that’s when Lucas realises that Jackson is tugging her shorts and panties off her. Lucas stares as her ass comes into view, round and perfect and he wants to touch but he’s so far away. He just watches instead, as Jackson manouveurs himself underneath Yuqi, and there’s a split second where Lucas realises what the fuck is about to happen, before Yuqi lets out the most sinful gasp and dragged out moan he’s ever heard in his life.

Yuqi exhales shakily, looking up at him as Jackson eats her out like his life depends on it. Lucas can hear him, can hear just how sloppy wet she is for him. For them. The thought makes his mind spin.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she says, voice wavering, eyes fluttering between open and closed. “Suck a dick while I’m getting eaten out.”

Lucas thinks he makes a strangled noise in his throat, but he’s not sure, because Yuqi is already pressing her lips to his dick, tongue dragging along the sensitive head, taking him deep into her throat like she doesn’t have a fucking gag reflex. She moves more jerkily this time, but whatever Jackson is doing is also drawing out these stretchy, rumbling, moans from her, and Lucas can feel the vibrations against his dick. They rocket all through his core, like fireworks beneath his skin.

He can feel it building, the tension that seems to start in his lower back, curling through his groin, and it feels so good that all he wants to do is give in to it. But he also wants to keep going, and he doesn’t want to come, doesn’t want it to all be over yet.

“Stop,” he groans, helplessly, “stop, stop.”

Yuqi drags her lips off him, eyes wide with concern. Jackson emerges as well, the two of them entirely focussed on Lucas, and it makes the sparkly feeling in his body heighten.

“I don’t wanna — not yet,” he says, feeling the blush all the way down to his chest.

Jackson crawls up the bed towards him. His lips, his chin, are slick with Yuqi’s juices. Lucas is filled with the sudden wild desire to taste. He flicks his gaze up, from Jackson’s lips, to his eyes. There’s something dark, almost hungry, in the way Jackson is looking at him. Like he’d noticed Lucas staring. Lucas feels carved open.

“Kiss me,” he says, and Jackson doesn’t waste a moment, already surging forward and crashing their lips together. He kisses open-mouthed right from the start, shoving his tongue against Lucas, and it’s so sloppy and messy and fucking wonderful. Lucas can taste Yuqi, slick and warm on Jackson’s tongue, but he can also taste Jackson. Sultry and smoky and all hard muscle beneath his hands, because at some point Lucas had started dragging his hands down Jackson’s biceps, his chest, his abs. His fingers trail along the fine hairs sitting just above the waistband of Jackson’s shorts, and Lucas experimentally hooks his index finger in, snaps the elastic lightly.

Jackson hisses in a breath, tugging away from Lucas ever so slightly, just enough to give him room to murmur, “Tease, aren’t you?”

Lucas wishes he was. But he lacks the presence of mind to tease, he’s so needy and yearning and he doesn’t want to deprive himself of  _ any  _ of this, so what he replies with is just, “Can I?”

The rumbling growl that this draws out of Jackson is intoxicating. “Yeah, fuck,” he says, a little breathless. “You’re — fuck, of course.”

He shifts, helping Lucas to get his shorts down, and when his dick springs into view, Lucas has to suck in a breath. He’s never seen another man’s dick in the flesh before, he realises. Jackson’s dick is thick, a slight sheen of pre-come on the head. Lucas exhales slowly, transfixed.

Jackson must notice his hesitation, because he touches the fingers of one hand to Lucas’s cheek, trailing down towards his jaw. “You don’t have to,” he says, “you can just touch Yuqi, that’s okay too.”

Lucas’s gaze flies up to Jackson’s face, because that’s not — no. That’s not what he wants. “I want to touch you,” he insists, and Jackson’s lips twitch in a smile, “I just — I’m not sure how.”

This makes Jackson chuckle, but fondly. “Just do it like you’d do to yourself,” he says. Then he glances over to Yuqi, who’s draped across the end of the bed, one hand pressed between her legs. Lucas realises she’d been touching herself while she watched them, and the thought makes his chest constrict, and the tight twist in his gut intensify. Jackson gestures for her to come closer, and she does, like a prowling cat. “Qiqi, you touch Lucas,” Jackson instructs, then turns his gaze back to Lucas. “And you just follow, okay?”

Lucas nods. He likes this, likes the way the two of them lead him and the way he can just shut his mind off and let himself feel, sinking into the drunken sensation of their bodies and hands and lips against him. Yuqi curls up against his lap, wraps one hand around his dick. Her hand is wet with her own slick, and warm against Lucas’s skin.

Dropping his gaze slowly from Jackson’s face, trailing across his abs, down to his dick — Lucas mimics Yuqi, experimentally wrapping his hand around Jackson. He hears Jackson inhale sharply, feels the way his hips shift, bucking ever so slightly into his grip. It gives him confidence, and he slides his fist slowly up Jackson’s dick, watching the way the head disappears into his fist, then emerges again.

His hand is dry, and the friction is uncomfortable on his hand, which makes Lucas realise that it must feel bad for Jackson too. He thinks about what he does when he’s touching himself, then brings his palm up to his mouth and spits into it.

Jackson groans. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he says, sounding almost angry about it. “Qiqi, isn’t it hot?”

“Mm,” she says, leaning her head into Lucas’s lap and licking a slow strip along the side of his shaft. Lucas wraps his hand, now slicked with his own spit, back around Jackson’s dick. The slide is better now, and Lucas moves with more confidence, trying to remember what he likes and trying it out on Jackson.

But Jackson’s dick is thicker than his own, and a little shorter too, and it feels different in his hand. And the reactions he’s drawing out of Jackson — those are different too. Deep growls and rumbling groans that vibrate in his chest. Lucas watches as Jackson’s breaths come more quickly and heavily, shoulders rising and falling. Yuqi is, thankfully, not doing much more than lazily stroking him and occasionally kissing his dick — Lucas wants to focus on Jackson and he doesn’t think he’d be able to if Yuqi sucked him off properly.

He leans forward, presses a messy kiss against the corner of Jackson’s mouth. Jackson laughs, though his voice catches in his throat, and angles his head to kiss Lucas properly. He’s not gentle, and he nips at Lucas’s lower lip with his teeth, one hand coming up to the back of Lucas’s neck to press him closer, but Lucas doesn’t mind. He lets Jackson guide him, lets his focus narrow in until all he’s conscious of is the thick, hot, wetness of Jackson’s tongue against his own, of the solid mass of Jackson dick in his hand.

Yuqi coughs quietly, and Jackson pulls away to look down at her. Her head is still pillowed in Lucas’s lap, and she pouts up at them. “I’m very glad the two of you are getting along,” she says, fucking understatement of the century, “but I’m feeling a little neglected down here.”

“You’re a brat, you know that?” Jackson scolds, but he sounds fond as he untangles himself from Lucas. 

Yuqi hops up onto her knees, ignoring Jackson, and leans close to Lucas. Her breasts brush against his chest, and he reaches up without thinking to grab them. She beams, stretching her arms overhead, showing herself off. Lucas tips forward, sucks one nipple into his mouth. Grazes his teeth along her skin, applying more pressure, drawing a petulant whimper from her.

She pulls away, only to swing one leg over him until she’s firmly sat in his lap. His dick rubs up against her soaking wet pussy, and he groans, hands on her waist, fingers digging into her flesh. She blinks at him with those frustrating, glittering, eyes. 

“Wanna fuck me?” she asks.

“Yeah, fuck, what do you think?” 

Lucas is about to turn and ask for a condom when Jackson’s already there, cheerily presenting it to them like some kind of sex butler. Yuqi snatches it out of his hands, rolls it down Lucas’s dick like she’s done this a thousand times before — maybe she has — and then she’s shooting him a wink, hands on his shoulders, before sinking down onto him all the way without warning or preamble ro so much as a  _ ‘I’m about to blow your mind now, are you ready’. _

She’s so wet that Lucas slides in all the way with barely any resistance, but she’s also so tight, her muscles clenching around him as she starts to move, undulating her hips slowly at first, then more quickly. Lucas lets her ride him for a bit, content to play with her tits, pinching her nipples until they’re standing an inch out from her body, relishing in the way he can feel her muscles tightening around him every time he does something she likes.

He slides his hand down her back, along the curve of her slender waist, until his hands are resting on her ass. It feels as good as it looks, round and fleshy and supple in his hands. He squeezes her, and she moans, tipping her head back as her eyelids flutter. He raises one hand, brings it down on her left ass cheek with a ringing slap.

Yuqi sucks in a breath, and Lucas feels it, the way her hips jerk and her muscles constrict abruptly around him. Her eyes fly open, and there’s a glassy look in her eyes when she meets Lucas’s gaze. Her lips are shiny with spit like she’s been licking them.

She glances round, reaching out towards Jackson. “Come here,” she mumbles, “Come fuck my face.”

“You — fuck, okay.” Jackson sounds as awestruck as Lucas feels, and he clambers over towards them, maneuvering himself into position. He has to stand on the bed, one hand against the wall for balance, and if Yuqi leans forward she can take Jackson in her mouth.

She presses her lips to the tip of Jackson’s dick, then angles her head back at Lucas. “You fuck me hard, Xuxi, okay?” she says. “Fuck me as hard as you want.”

Lucas watches as she parts her lips for Jackson, watches as he starts to thrust into Yuqi’s mouth, slowly at first, then picking up pace. As if he’s noticed Lucas watching, Jackson takes a moment from staring at Yuqi’s lips stretched around his dick, and turns his attention to Lucas. They make eye contact like that for a bit, as Jackson places one hand on the back of Yuqi’s head to hold her steady. She’s moaning lewdly around his dick, and Lucas realises that she’s also started to shift her hips, like an unspoken message to him to  _ hurry up and fuck her already. _

Lucas presses his hands into Yuqi’s hips. She’s gorgeous, so fucking perfect and tiny in his hands while also being the largest, most magnetic, presence in the room. He brings another sharp slap down on her ass, making her whimper, though the sound is muffled around Jackson’s cock.

Then Lucas starts to move. He holds Yuqi in place, large hands braced on the curve of her hips, fingers pressing into her, and starts to thrust up into her. She meets his thrusts for a bit, moving her hips as best she can, but soon she gives up, and lets him just fuck into her as hard as he wants. She’s making some noises, moans and whimpers, but they’re all swallowed up by how hard Jackson has started to fuck her face. 

Their bodies slam together, again, and again, and again. Lucas can feel the muscles in his stomach start to tense, the twist in his groin building. He turns his head to look at Yuqi, and her eyes are open, but her stare glassy, as she tries to look up at Jackson through her thick lashes, beaded with sweat and maybe tears. As Lucas watches, Jackson reaches over with the hand that’s not holding Yuqi’s head, and runs his fingers through Lucas’s hair. 

Then Jackson curls his fingers into a fist, tugging Lucas’s head back, until his chin’s almost pointed to the ceiling. Lucas gasps out a broken breath, an initial wave of panic and vulnerability rushing over him, before it’s swiftly replaced with something sharp in his chest, something that makes the thrusting of his hips go a little jerky and unstable. He blinks up at Jackson, who’s smiling down at him, and the  _ something  _ in his chest twists and makes a blaze of desire shoot through his veins. It’s so fucking  _ hot _ that Lucas feels shaky, feels his muscles trembling as he tries to find the balance between holding on and letting go.

He slides one hand down from Yuqi’s hip towards where their bodies are joined, tries to find her clit. There’s so much movement and his brain is so foggy from how good his body feels, but Lucas manages to slip his fingers into the space between them, moving and giving Yuqi something to rub against. She lets out a positively guttural groan around Jackson’s dick, and Lucas can feel her spasm around him. A warm wash of pleasure rushes through him — he loves it, loves the thought that he’s making her feel good, drawing those pretty little mewls and jerky twitches out of her. He circles his fingers, relishing in the way her hips ruck up against him.

“Xuxi,” she pants out suddenly, and Lucas realises she’s stopped sucking Jackson’s dick. She half-collapses against him, hands splayed on his chest, like she’s lost the ability to hold herself up. “Hang on, hang on.”

Jackson loosens his hold in Lucas’s hair, and drops to his knees. “You alright?”

Yuqi nods. Her hair hangs down around her face, and it tickles Lucas’s chest slightly. His dick is still inside her, and though they’ve stopped moving, he can still feel how every slight shift of her body makes her pussy clench around him.

“I’m — I’m close,” she says, looking up, her eyes wide and chest heaving, like she’s barely holding on, “but I wanna — want you both to fuck me. I’ve prepped and everything. Please.”

Lucas is going to lose his fucking mind. “Are you sure?” he asks, because he feels like he has to, has to make sure — even though the mere thought of what Yuqi is suggesting is making him feel like he’s going to burst.

“Yeah — please,” she says, nodding, and she clenches around him again. There’s a slight tremble to her words, and a slight tremble in her body. She jerks her chin at Jackson. “You know where the lube is.”

Jackson swallows visibly. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “Okay.”

Yuqi beams at that, and then she’s sliding off his cock in one smooth movement. Lucas groans, but lets her shift and adjust them so that he’s lying on his back instead of leaning against the headboard. Her hands are pressed into the bed on either side of his head, and she winks at him before sitting all the way back down onto his dick, without the slightest warning. It sends shockwaves of pleasure radiating out from Lucas’s groin, and he makes a feeble sort of whimpering noise that he’s never heard himself make before. 

“Fuck,” he hisses into her ear, as she leans down over him, her mouth latching onto his neck and sucking what is sure to be an extremely obvious hickey into his neck. “Yuqi, fuck.”

He can sense Jackson moving about around them, getting into position.. He notices the moment when Jackson presses the tip of his dick against Yuqi’s asshole, because she inhales sharply through her teeth, and goes still. 

“I’m fine,” she says to him, “go slow at first, but I’m fine.”

Jackson has his arms around them, braced against the bed. He starts to push in, torturously slowly, and Lucas can feel the way Yuqi’s muscles shift to accommodate him. The deeper Jackson does, the more Lucas can  _ feel  _ him — their dicks moving against each other through nothing more than a thin wall of muscle. 

“You can move,” Yuqi mumbles against Lucas’s neck. “Both of you — you can move.”

Jackson starts to slide out of Yuqi, and Lucas feels every inch of movement like an ocean of pleasure roiling over his skin. He turns his head, burying his face in Yuqi’s hair. She smells of sweat and citrus shampoo.

Lucas’s arms are wrapped around Yuqi, and he holds her close as he moves his hips, thrusting up against her as best he can while Jackson does the same from above. Yuqi whimpers each time one of them slams into her, and they’re moving out of sync with each other, which means that all Lucas can hear is a continuous whine of Yuqi’s little cries and yelps. Her breasts drag against his chest, and she digs her teeth into his shoulder.

Lucas’s consciousness narrows, centering in on the tightening of the muscles in his groin. His body feels alight, his nerves flayed. Yuqi clenches around him and Jackson slides against him and there is so much sensation that when Lucas closes his eyes he sees exploding spots of colour.

There’s a grunt from above them, and Jackson’s hips slam into Yuqi so forcefully that it drives Lucas into the bed as well. Yuqi moans, her voice cracked and raspy, and it’s fucking  _ exquisite,  _ and Lucas feels himself toppling off the edge, his entire body tightening as the coil in his groin explodes, and he feels himself coming harder than he’s done in a long time, hips jerking and muscles clenching and a thousand points of pleasure sparking against his skin.

Yuqi is still above him for a bit, and Lucas thinks that Jackson has shifted away. She lets out a soft chuckle against the shell of his ear. “Good?” she murmurs.

Lucas’s muscles feel like jelly, but he’s vaguely conscious that Yuqi hasn’t come yet. “Sit on my face,” he mumbles into her hair. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“I already feel good,” she says, but Lucas just makes a grumbling noise of insistence, which makes her giggle. She slides off him, and even that is too much for his overworked dick, because it makes him twitch from the stimulation.

He cracks an eye, and Yuqi’s placing one knee on either side of his face, lowering herself slowly like she’s giving him a chance to change his mind. But Lucas fucking  _ loves _ eating pussy, and he’s also discovered that he loves making Yuqi squirm, so he hooks her arms over her thighs and tugs her closer to him. He presses a kiss against her, which makes her shiver, before sliding the flat of his tongue against her. She’s dripping wet, and very clearly already on the verge of orgasm, because that single movement makes her suck in a gasp and jerk her hips down towards him. He presses his tongue deep inside her, swirls it against her flesh, so warm and wet and inviting, and lets her ruck her hips against him until she finally coming with a beautiful, helpless, shattered, cry, her hands tangled in his hair as she jerks and shudders and comes undone above him.

When she clambers off him and collapses onto the bed, Lucas realises that Jackson’s been draped out across the foot of the bed, watching them. His dick looks half-hard already, and he’s beaming like he’s just been given the best present ever. Maybe he has.

“God,” Yuqi says, sprawled out on the bed, one arm tossed carelessly over Lucas’s chest. “Fucking  _ hell.” _

Jackson meets Lucas’s gaze. They don’t say anything, but Jackson shoots him a wink. Lucas scrunches up his face but grins toothily back.

Yuqi groans again. Her other arm is thrown over her face, covering her eyes. “Anyway,” she drawls out like she’s too tired to properly form words, “I’m going to crash here for five minutes and then I’m going to take a shower. Both of you are welcome to join me.”

Lucas closes his eyes and lets himself settle into the diffusing warmth of his high. He isn’t sure that he’ll be able to go again so soon, but he already knows without thinking about it that he’ll do anything Yuqi wants. And he doesn’t need to ask to know that Jackson probably feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> uh this isn't my usual kinda fic but I have a lot of lucas/yuqi feels, so if u wanna come talk about them my socials are below. otherwise, pls do leave a kudo/comment if u enjoyed~
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saturnalyia) | [tumblr](https://saturnalyia.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/saturnalyia)


End file.
